<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Me by Imagine Your TXT (ImagineYourTXT)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958624">Miss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Imagine%20Your%20TXT'>Imagine Your TXT (ImagineYourTXT)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Junnie [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hickeys, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Masturbation, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Choi Yeonjun, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, Whipped Choi Soobin, sexy posing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Imagine%20Your%20TXT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be in the rest of the video? Why was he wearing his glasses? Did he buy more skirts? How hard would it be to get him out of the mini skirt?</p><p>Even the cold water that he forced himself under in the shower before bed was weak against his burning curiosity. When he eventually tucked into bed and made sure everyone was in for the night, he hesitantly opened their texts again. Soobin first told Yeonjun that he was in bed, as promised. He got a quick response back, telling him the same and that he hopes that he enjoys the video.</p><p>Soobin never knew a video that wasn't sure to be horror could be daunting. But continued he did. Despite already have seen the first 15 minutes of the video, he willingly saw it from the beginning again. From the smiles and giggles to the…abundant curves and skin, it was serotonin after a long full day. Soobin adjusted himself as he went past where he paused the video.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Yeonjun attempts to get revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Junnie [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long time no see...</p><p>I had a rough time sometime last month, which deterred this update a little more. Don't worry, I’m alive and this story is not going anywhere. I still have at least 5 more chapters conceptualized for future updates.</p><p>I explored a little more real elements than initially planned for this update. While this is far into the story, we’re still barely past their first year as a couple. So there are still some challenges, doubts, sacrifices, and goals they’ve not experienced yet, despite their synchronization.</p><p>As always, thank you for choosing to read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun watched Soobin walk back and forth in their apartment. Grabbing clothes, toiletries, and other essentials to pack away in a duffel bag. Yeonjun had a pillow in his arms, hugging it to his chest as he pouted.</p><p>“Do you have to go?” Yeonjun asked for the 20th time.</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes. I would have declined if it weren't a part of my grade, you know that,” Soobin reminded.</p><p>Soobin shook his damp fringe from his eyes, looking over what he packed. Yeonjun leaned into his line of sight, distracting him.</p><p>“You don't have to decline it for me, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun comforted.</p><p>Soobin took Yeonjun's face into his hands. “And leave you like this? I would feel too bad.”</p><p>He pressed their lips together before going back to packing. Yeonjun glared at Soobin through his lashes, crushing the pillow tighter to his chest.</p><p>“Like what? I'm not a child,” Yeonjun defended.</p><p>Soobin smirked, looking at Yeonjun in the corner of his eye. He moved in front of him, Yeonjun leaning away as he pushed into his personal space. Soobin climbed onto the bed, enjoying how Yeonjun's panic wasn't contained in his eyes. He kept pressing until Yeonjun was flat underneath him. He heard the sharp intake of breath as he drew closer to his trembling neck.</p><p>“That's not what I meant,” Soobin whispered into his ear.</p><p>His lips brushed against his skin with a feather touch. He pulled back with a snicker as he saw the pink on his Junnie's cheeks. Yeonjun glanced down, quickly hooking his arms around Soobin's neck. The two locked lips in a needy kiss, Yeonjun wrapping himself entirely around Soobin. The stray droplets of water falling from Soobin, fresh from the shower, onto Yeonjun. He could feel Soobin's smirk on his lips, amused at his enthusiasm.</p><p>“I need to go soon, Junnie,” Soobin reminded.</p><p>Yeonjun groaned in disappointment. “Then why are you teasing me?”</p><p>“Because it's easy, duh.”</p><p>Yeonjun punched his shoulder in reply. Soobin laughed as he continued looking over his things. Yeonjun was still laid back, glaring at Soobin. The taller half only winked at the deadly look. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, turning to face his back to him.</p><p>Soobin heard the low hum of something being said between teeth. He leaned over Yeonjun, rolling him back slightly.</p><p>“What was that, baby?” Soobin cooed.</p><p>“You'll regret this,” he threatened.</p><p>Soobin snorted. “What will you do to me? You're just being a baby.”</p><p>Yeonjun forcibly turned back, ignoring the teases again. He flinched as he felt Soobin's hand flatten against his stomach. It moved slowly to the waistband of his pajamas. A kiss was pressed on his cheek as fingers slipped underneath.</p><p>“You won't do a thing.”</p><p>The air became colder as Soobin went back to his overnight bag. He hid his blush, continuing to listen to him pack and get ready to go to school. Minutes passed before he felt himself being tugged.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Yeonjun looked up at Soobin with doubtful eyes. His freshly blow-dried fringe drooping from his forehead as he smiled gently at his Junnie. He leaned in to kiss his pouty lips in a slow, love-filled embrace.</p><p>“I'm a phone call away, alright?” Soobin instructed. “I'll be back on Sunday.”</p><p>Yeonjun nodded, their noses brushing against each other. Soobin pinched his cheek and stood up. He rested the bag strap on his shoulder, waiting for Yeonjun to sit up. Yeonjun waved him off, watching him exit their room and eventually their apartment.</p><p>Yeonjun sighed to himself, pulling his hair out of its hair tie. He ran thoughtful fingers through the strands. Unfolding and leaving the bed, he trailed to the closet. Digging deep into his clothes, he carefully concocted his revenge plan that'll get back at his smug boyfriend.</p><p>  ≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪</p><p>Soobin laid his head against his textbook with a groan. His school day was almost over and the research trip would begin. The trip to a children's summer camp, that is. He raised his head as he heard a scoff. His best friend had his eyes on the text, hand autonomously scribbling down the important things.</p><p>“What are you laughing at?” Soobin pressed.</p><p>Taehyun shook his head. “Nothing. Just let out a sound.”</p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes. “Psychology is also a hard subject, Mr. Neuroscience.”</p><p>“It sure is,” Taehyun nonchalantly responded.</p><p>The pair were seated in the library, Taehyun in between classes and Soobin waiting for his meetup time for the trip to draw closer. Though in the business of different parts of the brain, their classes intersected a few times. Which allowed Soobin to meet the big-brained freshmen who skipped two grades 2 years ago.</p><p>Soobin perked up as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A grin spread across his face as he read the id of the sender. He opened their texts, quickly responding to Yeonjun's wake-up message.</p><p>“You only saw him 3 hours ago,” Taehyun teased.</p><p>“How could you even know it's Junnie?” Soobin questioned.</p><p>Taehyun stopped writing to send a skeptical look. “It isn't your Uncle texting you unless you have something you want to share.”</p><p>Soobin scrunched his face up at the implication. “Please don't.”</p><p>He returned to his phone when it buzzed again. He laughed to himself as he read Yeonjun's plea to help him get dressed. He excitedly sent back that he's ready for a fashion show.</p><p>“What does he want?” Taehyun mumbled, nose back in his textbook.</p><p>“He's showing me clothes to wear today,” Soobin responded with giddy.</p><p><em>Outfit #1~</em>, From Junnie</p><p>A gasp was pulled from him at the first image. Soobin slapped his hand on his mouth, afraid the sound echoed in the quiet library. Taehyun suspiciously looked his friend up and down as he heard the reaction. Soobin's wide eyes took in every inch of fabric on his body.</p><p>Yeonjun was posed slyly in front of the mirror. Long legs accentuated by a long skirt with a slit, Yeonjun knew its abilities with his leg proudly edging the slit to show a little too much. The long-sleeved top just a little too short, a bit of skin poking through.</p><p>Soobin regained his train of thought as a second image came through. His eyes shut as he attempted to not stare and drool at his hot partner. His hand still clamped against his face, trying to hold his verbal reactions in.</p><p>“What did he send—”</p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p>Taehyun jumped back at the outburst. Soobin flinched at his own reaction. He faced his phone away from his friend and backtracked.</p><p>“Nothing. Junnie just…sent…really cute photos,” Soobin sloppily excused.</p><p>Taehyun glanced at the phone. “Uh huh…”</p><p>“Be right back, I'm gonna go call him,” Soobin rushed to say, awkwardly standing up and walking off.</p><p>Taehyun just watched his friend run off to a corner of the building, shaking his head at his Hyung. Rightfully so because…</p><p>Soobin was on the edge.</p><p>He reached a rarely used part of the reference section of their library. Sure that no one would bother him, he re-opened their texts and took a better look at the second outfit. Soobin let out a trembling breath as he took it all in.</p><p>Despite the brighter colors, this outfit wasn't any less sinful, neither was the pose. Yeonjun went for a fall preppy look that was not aiming to be sweet. A snug, long-sleeved, cropped, cold shoulder baby pink sweater hugged every muscle of his torso, showing off his lovely collarbone and choker. High-waisted, grey pleated skirt stopping almost mid-thigh, his crossed legs revealing just a little skin underneath the fabric. Over the knee white socks completing the look, drawing Soobin's eyes over his slim legs. The nonchalant pose that displayed all the right angles was so well planned.</p><p>Frantically, Soobin dialed Yeonjun's number. The younger man was amazed that Yeonjun would do such a thing while he was at school. It wasn't long before Yeonjun playfully answered.</p><p>“Soobin-ah!” He greeted.</p><p>“Junnie, what are you doing?” Soobin directly asked.</p><p>Soobin could hear the fake pout. “Choi Soobin, why are you using that tone with me? What did I do? You didn't respond to my outfits.”</p><p>Soobin sighed. “Junnie, you know why. I'm at school.”</p><p>“What about it? I just wanted my boyfriend to help me get dressed… I didn't even show you the third one…” Yeonjun pitifully responded.</p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes. “Fine, baby. Send the third one.”</p><p>Yeonjun giggled in a way that should have clued Soobin in to be worried. “Okay, sent.”</p><p>Soobin felt his phone buzz once again. He moved it from his ear to take a look at the third image. This time, the head on his shoulders wasn't the one that reacted first. Yeonjun was rocking the outfit he was born in. Perched on his knees with his legs spread, every centimeter of his body was on display. The hand not holding the phone leisurely placed next to his crotch, drawing attention to his hardened member. Black as night hair against his milky skin was like something out of a Renaissance painting.</p><p>“Is this your revenge, baby?” Soobin finally got out.</p><p>Yeonjun hummed. “Mhm. I totally shocked you right?”</p><p>“Are you still nude?”</p><p>The older half went silent. Soobin chuckled softly at the lack of response. Yeonjun wasn't expecting that, Soobin deducted.</p><p>“Baby, I asked a question. Are you still naked?” Soobin repeated.</p><p>“Maybe,” Yeonjun quietly replied.</p><p>“In front of the mirror?” Soobin prompted.</p><p>“Maybe...”</p><p>Soobin glanced up to check if he was completely alone in the lightly dusty part of the library. He moved deeper into the shelves, cramming into a nook where no one could see him.</p><p>“Why were you so hard? Were you thinking of me?” He whispered.</p><p>The faint whimper told him all he needed to know. “I just was.”</p><p>“Uh huh. Or were you just turned on by the chance that someone might see my sexy Junnie on my screen?” Soobin continued.</p><p>All Soobin could hear in response was a light whine. A smile spread on his lips at the thought of Yeonjun turning pink from embarrassment.</p><p>“Do you need some help?”</p><p>“H-Help?” Yeonjun stuttered.</p><p>“You need to work soon, right? I'll help you get rid of your problem,” Soobin explained. “Can you stroke yourself for me, baby?”</p><p>There's a moment of silence. Yeonjun's shallow breaths are the only sign that he didn't completely shut down. A mewl fell from his lips, his breathing picking up a bit.</p><p>“Are you doing it, Junnie?” Soobin prompted.</p><p>“Y-Yes,” he muttered.</p><p>Soobin let out a deep chuckle. “Good Junnie. Do you wish that was me? Stroking you, rubbing all of your inches.”</p><p>More whimpers escaped. “Yes.”</p><p>“Look in the mirror. See how turned on you are, thinking about me touching you,” Soobin teased. “If I was there, I could finger your little hole too. Tease you for trying to be cute and get revenge.”</p><p>Soobin heard trembling in his moans. Some light shuffling of the phone was heard. Yeonjun's breathing was louder and every gasp could be counted. His name rolled off Yeonjun's tongue, a bigger whine than before.</p><p>“Did you just lay down?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“Mhm,” Yeonjun responded softly.</p><p>“So you have two hands free to finger yourself, huh?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Are you still facing the mirror? Watching yourself get fingered?” Soobin taunted.</p><p>“Yes,” Yeonjun confirmed.</p><p>Soobin's amusement was quickly becoming arousal for himself. The image of Yeonjun laid across their bed, one hand gliding up and down his pretty cock, the other in between his legs, leisurely thrusting his fingers into his hole. All the while, seeing himself as he does it. Soobin pressed a hand against his growing length, the thought of his Junnie presenting himself like that was becoming intoxicating.</p><p>“Why did you show me those outfits, baby? You want me to think about all the people who will eye fuck you as I would? Or did you want me to worry like a jealous boyfriend?” Soobin poked.</p><p>“N-No,” Yeonjun whimpered.</p><p>“No? What then? Did you want me fuck you in them?”</p><p>Embarrassed whines were all that filled his ears.</p><p>“Junnie, I asked you a question. Why did you decide to do this?” Soobin instructed.</p><p>Annoyed noises refused to let out the idea behind his revenge. Soobin sarcastically sighed.</p><p>“If you don't want to tell me, we can stop now,” Soobin threatened.</p><p>“No!” Yeonjun desperately blurted out.</p><p>“Tell me, baby,” Soobin whispered.</p><p>“I…I wanted to surprise you… By sending you...sexy photos,” Yeonjun relinquished.</p><p>“Mmm, was that so hard, Junnie? Did you want to surprise me? Well, mission accomplished. I'm in a corner of the library, very turned on, and considering how fast I can get back home and make you scream before I have to go,” Soobin informed.</p><p>“Soobin...” Yeonjun moaned.</p><p>“Are you getting close? Thinking about me filling you up and milking your every drop? I think you can go harder than that, baby,” Soobin encouraged.</p><p>The sound of skin hitting skin echoed into the phone. Yeonjun's breaths became sparse, little whines and moans were in between. The symphony of noises tempted Soobin, even more, to abandon his trip and come home to sink into Yeonjun for hours. The tightness in his jeans was begging to be relieved.</p><p>“You're so cute when you think you have the upper hand. Do you want to cum?” Soobin prompted.</p><p>“Yes, p-please. Please…” Yeonjun gasped.</p><p>“Cum for me, baby.”</p><p>A sharp intake of breath followed by a string of curses signaled Yeonjun's release. Soobin smiled at the sound, thinking about the beautiful face he makes when he's pushed over the edge. He palmed his own length again, worried that he might not be able to wait for it to go down.</p><p>“Satisfied?” Soobin asked.</p><p>Yeonjun hummed contently.</p><p>The echo of wheels rolling against the floor made Soobin whip his head up. He winced as he collided with the wall. He poked his head out to see where the cart was coming from, spotting the front wheels on the other end of the aisle.</p><p>“Baby, I have to go. Get cleaned up, okay? Have a good day at work, I'll text you when I'm leaving,” Soobin quietly said.</p><p>“Mhmm. I love you,” Yeonjun mumbled.</p><p>Soobin laughed. “Don't fall asleep. I love you, Junnie.”</p><p>Soobin hung up the call after another huff from Yeonjun. A strained groan left his lips as movement added friction to his growing problem. Buzzing from his phone brought his attention back to it.</p><p><em>You never picked an outfit :(</em>, From Junnie.</p><p>Soobin scoffed, quickly sending back for Yeonjun to wear the second outfit and to send a photo of the complete look. A brief look at the time told him he had 10 minutes until Taehyun went off in the direction of his next class. With another peek, Soobin rushed in the direction of the single-person bathroom to take care of his attention-seeking issue.</p><p>  ≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪</p><p>By Saturday night, Soobin was both entertained and annoyed. The campers he shadowed were the senior middle schoolers. A group of 14 and 15-year-olds who were full of drama and snide comments. A few of the older girls were too attentive of Soobin, but it allowed him to at least talk and understand how their brains work.</p><p>Sat with his classmates around the canteen, he was absent-mindedly spooning rice into his mouth as he checked his phone after a long day. A smile spread across his face as he spotted Yeonjun's new Instagram post. His love was posed in front of a reflective window in the first photo, long leg stretched in front of him, showing off his ripped jeans and heeled boots. The second was a playful squat in front of a store mirror, sideways to show off the platform low-cut shoes he tried on.</p><p>
  <em>Shopping trip after work ♡</em>
</p><p>Soobin double-tapped a heart on the post, switching to their texts, asking what he bought today. He shot another text to Taehyun about how child psychology might be a mistake before placing his phone down and focusing on eating. He got a couple of bigger scoops in before his phone buzzed again.</p><p><em>New shoes and some exciting things~</em>, From Junnie.</p><p>His brow furrowed at the last part. He cautiously questioned the other things and waited for a reply as the three dots popped up.</p><p>“Hey, why aren't you eating?” Mitsuharu, his classmate, called out across from him.</p><p>Soobin quickly turned off his screen. “Just catching up on stuff back home, texting my partner. Can't I do that much, Haru?”</p><p>Haru rolled his eyes. “Should have known from that grin. When will we get to meet this mysterious partner of yours?”</p><p>A few eyes glanced in their direction as they overheard their conversation. Everyone knew Soobin, the campus prince, was taken but have never seen the fabled lucky person. Soobin shied away from the attention Haru grabbed.</p><p>“Whenever it happens. Junnie doesn't really have a reason to come on campus,” Soobin brushed off.</p><p>“Shame,” Haru sighed, returning to his food.</p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes and looked down at his texts.</p><p><em>Do you wanna see?</em>, From Junnie.</p><p>Soobin skeptically agreed and paused when he was asked if he was alone. Yeonjun then asked him to go somewhere quiet. Soobin responded asking him to give him a few minutes. He shoved the rest of his food into his mouth.</p><p>“Teacher, I need to make a phone call. I'll be back to help clean up,” Soobin excused.</p><p>His teacher nodded and waved him off. Soobin rushed out of the canteen and made his way to the counselors' cabin. Dialing Yeonjun's number as he took the stairs two at a time up to his room. The dial tone stopped with the lock of the door.</p><p>“Oh, Soobinnie. You called me fast,” Yeonjun greeted.</p><p>“I don't have a lot of time, unfortunately. I have to go back to help clean up the mess hall,” Soobin informed.</p><p>“Awww. That's too bad. I was going to draw it out more, but I guess I'll show you quickly,” Yeonjun whined.</p><p>Soobin chuckled. “Show me what, Junnie?”</p><p>“My new things, duh,” he replied.</p><p>Soobin felt his phone buzz against his cheek. He pulled it away to check that he had sent a video. Quite a long one as he noticed that it was over 30 minutes. The thumbnail was framed with Yeonjun facing the camera while sitting on their bed. Soobin noted that he had his glasses on, something Yeonjun only did when his eyes were tired or he was reading long text.</p><p>“Aw, baby. I don't think I have time to watch this all,” Soobin reluctantly said.</p><p>“That's okay, Soobinnie. You can watch it later, no rush,” Yeonjun assured.</p><p>“Why don't you tell me what you got?” Soobin asked.</p><p>Yeonjun giggled. “Nope. It's a surprise, dummy.”</p><p>“Did my Junnie buy something for me?” Soobin teased.</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe?” He taunted.</p><p>“Maybe, huh? Maybe I look forward to seeing my surprise,” Soobin replied.</p><p>“You should! Go back to the group, you're going to bed afterward right?” Yeonjun prompted.</p><p>“Yeah, we have a group meeting since we're leaving tomorrow,” Soobin explained.</p><p>“Okay. Text me when you get in bed, love you.”</p><p>Soobin agreed, reluctantly hanging up the call. The screen returned to the mysterious video in their text history. The curiosity was eating him up inside. He sat on the edge of his bed, pressing play on the video.</p><p>The first frame melted into a cute shopping haul video. Yeonjun showed off his new shoes that he posted on Instagram and two new skirts. Soobin watched as he teasingly stepped out of his shorts to put on the first skirt. The black mini skirt with zippers everywhere was snug to every curve. He showed off every angle, shaking his butt to the camera while giggling and playing with the zipper slit. The second one, another maxi-length skirt, came with a surprise. Yeonjun was full of excited giggles as the double-slit was revealed.</p><p>Soobin gulped as his Junnie's slim legs peeked through the fabric. The sound of Yeonjun gushing about how cute his new things were was drowned out. All Soobin could process was the idea of slipping his hand up Yeonjun's bare legs, moving the flimsy front piece away.</p><p>A literal shake of his head jostled him out of his daydreams. He paused the video, turning off the screen before any more things dragged him to the point of no return. He pocketed his phone and returned to the canteen.</p><p>As lights out drew near, his phone burned in his pants like it was overheating. He could barely concentrate on his teacher and the head counselors as they explained their tasks for the final afternoon of activities they would observe. All he could think about was resuming the video. His partner was a shopaholic but not enough to send him a 40-minute long video about it.</p><p>What could be in the rest of the video? Why was he wearing his glasses? Did he buy more skirts? How hard would it be to get him out of the mini skirt?</p><p>Even the cold water that he forced himself under in the shower before bed was weak against his burning curiosity. When he eventually tucked into bed and made sure everyone was in for the night, he hesitantly opened their texts again. Soobin first told Yeonjun that he was in bed, as promised. He got a quick response back, telling him the same and that he hopes that he enjoys the video.</p><p>Soobin never knew a video that wasn't sure to be horror could be daunting. But continued he did. Despite already have seen the first 15 minutes of the video, he willingly saw it from the beginning again. From the smiles and giggles to the…abundant curves and skin, it was serotonin after a long full day. Soobin adjusted himself as he went past where he paused the video.</p><p>Yeonjun shimmied out of his long skirt, returning to sitting cross-legged on the bed. His slightly long shirt covered up the cute underwear with 3 cartoon bears on it. Soobin noticed as Yeonjun's expression was mischievous and awkward. The nervous toying with his hem made Soobin raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“I created this plan and I feel a bit silly now that I'm doing it,” Yeonjun confessed.</p><p>He took a few breaths before reaching off to the side for something. He sat back into frame with a box in his lap. He flipped it around until he faced the packaging toward the camera. Soobin's mouth dried up in an instant as he scanned what was revealed.</p><p>Yeonjun bit his lip as he showed off the newly purchased vibrator to the camera. Soobin's everything was on fire. He couldn't believe that his Junnie finally got the upper hand over him. Never would he expect to have received a sex tape from Yeonjun, much less it be one of him with a dildo.</p><p>Soobin watched as Yeonjun adjusted his glasses, reading the details of the box to his audience of one. Yeonjun laughed, talking about how unattractive it must be to unbox a vibrator in a sex tape. He showed all the cleaning products he got with it and how the store employee helped him pick out the right things and how to use them. Yeonjun tentatively opened the box, setting aside instructions and user manuals as he reached for the main item.</p><p>Pulling out the 6-inch phallic object from its packaging, Yeonjun inspected the realistic appearance. He then excused himself to go clean it off before he could use it. The video jumped to the bed cleaned of any clothing and Yeonjun was cross-legged again in the middle of the bed. Vibrator and bottle of lube sat next to him.</p><p>Soobin was in a trance watching by now. His anticipation before learning of the main goal of this video was unmatched to now. His skin was warm to the touch and his sweats were growing tighter the closer the show was getting. His eyes focused again as he watched Yeonjun move closer on his hands and knees.</p><p>His bare ass on display and he could see a little sparkle in between his cheeks. Yeonjun reached for the twinkle, the low moans as he tugged on it. A chrome plug slowly slipped out, leaving a stretched hole. Yeonjun showed off the new item, the sparkling purple rhinestone catching the light. He mentioned how he needed a new plug and one slightly bigger.</p><p>Soobin's gaze shifted underneath Yeonjun. His length reddening and swinging under his stomach. He twitched as he imagined being underneath him, pleasuring him with his mouth and having his fingers avidly slamming into his hole. At this point, Soobin's arousal was being fueled by his own imagination as Yeonjun's body seductively fed him with addictive visuals.</p><p>Yeonjun adjusted so his face was more in view. Soobin's breaths became a little more shallow, viewing Yeonjun insert 3 lubed fingers carefully into himself. His expression scrunched up before his mouth let a whimper escape. The hand below his head bunched up the covers as he opened himself more. Soobin's eyes glanced at the door when more inappropriate noises bubbled from the video. He lowered the volume to where he can just hear the sounds being produced by Yeonjun.</p><p>Yeonjun paused, collecting himself before reaching for the vibrator and lube. He applied a generous amount on the length, reaching back to press the tip against his ring. A sharp intake of breath followed as the head carefully inched its way in. Soobin hypnotically observed the toy sinking into his partner. This perspective was a new favorite, he quickly discovered.</p><p>Yeonjun moaned as he reached the hilt. He giggled about how cold it is and that Soobin should learn how to vibrate so he could have everything in one package. Awkwardly, he pulled the dildo out till the tip and pushed it in. Every other stroke becoming more hurried, moans pouring from his lips as he reached the perfect speed.</p><p>“<em>Soobin—</em>”</p><p>Soobin nor his restrained crotch could handle the sinful moan that carried his name. Yeonjun's words were cut off as he hit his ball of nerves and hungrily jabbed at it like an untouched virgin. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth was open, gasping, and letting out beautiful sounds. Soobin couldn't handle it anymore.</p><p>He reached absent-mindedly for the drawstring, undoing the knot with one hand and uncovering himself. Collecting his pre-cum that felt like a leaky faucet, he warmed up, reaching the same pace as Yeonjun. The sight of Yeonjun's body being pleasured had his mind drifting into his imagination. Where Yeonjun was underneath him, making the same noises he made now. He wished he could make Yeonjun only moan his name.</p><p>Soobin fell out of his imagination as he heard humming and a deep gasp from the video. Yeonjun paused long enough to switch the vibrator to a low setting. He twisted his face into the bed, biting down from the intense moans that were erupting. When he made eye contact with the camera, Soobin's heart missed a beat. The raw pleasure across his face as strands of his hair stuck to the sweat was near orgasmic in itself. His pressure on his cock faltered, squeezing harder for a split second as he was overwhelmed.</p><p>More aggressive humming began, sending Yeonjun into delirious chanting. Mostly "Oh my god" and "Fuck", with a sprinkle of "Soobin, Soobin, Soobin". Soobin was struggling to contain his moans as his pace was nearing unbearable. He held onto his release until his Junnie was ready. He couldn't believe there was more to his partner.</p><p>“I'm gonna cum,” Yeonjun whispered. “Soobinnie, are you going to cum with me?”</p><p>Soobin gasped a thousand yes's as he felt the ball in the pit of his stomach twitch. Yeonjun faltered and writhed, the orgasm tearing through him just as the vibrations. Soobin could barely catch the white liquid spill from his untouched and engorged member. Not wanting to let go of his phone, he twisted his head into his pillow and tried to soften as much of the sounds that were ripped from him with his release. It pooled on his abs and onto his hand, completely satisfied with the orgasm that was teased out of him.</p><p>Yeonjun was still squirming on the bed, the toy buzzing slightly louder and pressed firmly against his sensitive spot. High pitched squeals sounded as another release was expelled. Tiny spurts added to the mess under him and drained him completely. The dildo slowly slipped out, leaving a lightly reddened hole that flexed and relaxed, wanting to be filled again.</p><p>The hand holding the phone flopped onto the bed when the video stopped. Soobin stared at the ceiling, attempting to catch his breath and come down from his high. His member still hard in his hand, becoming sticky with his essence. The image of Yeonjun fully displayed and falling apart burned into his eyelids as his eyes closed. His hand leisurely tugged again, not letting go of the video he watched.</p><p>Quiet groans filled the room as he squeezed out his remaining arousal. The thought of watching Yeonjun make himself cum was never in his head, but he's glad his partner gave him the idea. God knows how long it'll take before he can look at Yeonjun without thinking about him laid across their bed, fucking himself. Disbelieving laughter finally broke through, an arm draping over his eyes as he returned to reality. He can't believe that Yeonjun did that, that he couldn't even resist.</p><p>After sneakily washing himself off and returning to bed, Soobin drifted into a peaceful sleep. As soon as he woke up, he sleepily messaged Yeonjun a good morning, not sure if he would be awake this early. On second thought, Soobin also left him a message about his payback.</p><p><em>Are you sure that video was payback and not an excuse to get a toy</em>, From Soobinnie ♡.</p><p><em>Why can't it be both ♡</em>, From Junnie.</p><p>The two got into teasing banter. In the midst of it, Yeonjun sent a bedhead mirror selfie. His messy black hair tossed to one side, drowning in one of Soobin's long-sleeved college shirts, the sleeves bunched around his wrists. Soobin sent a thank you for wearing his hair down for a morning photo. He looked up as he heard a knock.</p><p>“Teach said morning meeting in 10,” Haru announced, cracking open the door slightly to poke his head in.</p><p>“Got it. Thanks, Haru,” Soobin acknowledged.</p><p>Haru glanced down at the phone in his hand. “Already texting your <em>Juuuuunnie</em>, huh?”</p><p>Soobin grabbed the pillow he wasn't laying on and threw it at him. Haru shut the door just as the pillow slapped against the wall. He shook his head and told Yeonjun that he had to get ready and sent many heart emojis as he showered their texts in love. He unwillingly slipped out of bed and started on his last day.</p><p>After a long day and clingy teen girls, Soobin happily climbed into the bus back to the school campus. Happiness to get back home and to his partner slowly faded into thinking of the video. The thought of returning to his partner, one he could touch in all the ways he's been daydreaming about. As the streets of inner Seoul zoomed by, the anticipation grew and grew.</p><p>He barely waved in Mitsuharu's direction after collecting his bags. He couldn't be distracted from getting home. Soobin raced to the train, checking the time briefly to confirm that Yeonjun has long since made it home after his shift. He should be home, lounging around in his pajamas.</p><p>His hands shook as he punched in the security codes of their building and then the elevator buttons. He was practically vibrating just as Yeonjun wanted. Soobin's breathing deepened as he stepped closer to their apartment door. He confidently unlocked it and quickly pulled off his shoes in the entryway. Yeonjun was already standing next to the couch, having heard Soobin make his way through the entrance.</p><p>“Soobinnie!” He greeted.</p><p>Soobin couldn't care less, throwing his bag, jacket, and keys to the side as he stalked down the hallway. Yeonjun's face scrunched up in confusion. Soobin always puts things away as he comes home.</p><p>“Soobin? What's wro—”</p><p>Yeonjun couldn't finish his sentence, Soobin squishing his cheeks between his hands and silencing him with his lips. Yeonjun blinked in surprise before melting into Soobin's arms. Soobin deepened the kiss as he felt Yeonjun participate more. All of his feelings were being passed through their lips. His longing, loneliness, desire, love. They separated eventually, just a centimeter of space between them.</p><p>“Did you miss me much?” Yeonjun whispered against his lips.</p><p>“Evidently, not as much as you missed me,” Soobin teased, pulling Yeonjun's bottom lip between his teeth.</p><p>“Says the one who stormed in here and tried to suck my face off,” Yeonjun retaliated.</p><p>Soobin gripped his hips and roughly pressed them together. “I plan on doing more than that.”</p><p>Yeonjun locked his arms around Soobin's shoulders. “I think you shouldn't waste time showing me.”</p><p>Soobin leaned in to press their lips gently together. The much sweeter kiss was in place of "I miss you", words that had no room to be said. Soobin squatted lower so he could firmly grasp Yeonjun's thighs and wrap them around his waist. Yeonjun giggled into their kiss, getting swallowed by the much hungrier ones.</p><p>Soobin blindly walked to their room, eyes closed and thoroughly enjoying their reunion. He paused as he felt his knees hit the edge of the bed. He lowered Yeonjun onto his back, taking the advantage to roughly grind himself into his crotch. The gasp from Yeonjun allowed him to trail down, leaving deep red marks on his jaw, increasingly redder marks as he slipped down his neck to his collar bone.</p><p>He pulled away, hurriedly stripping his shirt off his body. Yeonjun followed as he sat up and took off his sweatshirt. He leaned forward, leaving wet kisses all over Soobin's torso. He reached for the button on his jeans, but Soobin held his hands still. He pushed Yeonjun back down, gently kissing him from his lips to his chest. As he reached his nipples, he dragged his tongue across both, wrapping his lips around them and nibbling. Yeonjun buried his hands in Soobin's hair, mewling softly at the touch.</p><p>Soobin continued down, leaving a trail of soon-to-be purple blotches on his stomach. He slowly pulled back his shorts, leaving more purple marks on his hips. Throwing away his shorts and underwear, Soobin kissed around his length. He opened up his legs, going up each thigh to leave more marks. By the time he left kisses along Yeonjun's length, the grip on his hair was nearing painful.</p><p>“No, no, no. Keep–<em>mmm</em>–going,” Yeonjun pleaded as Soobin returned for more kisses.</p><p>“Mhm. Come here,” Soobin reassured.</p><p>Soobin reached for their bottle of lube as he laid on his back. Yeonjun watched, slowly sitting up when he laid back. He reached for Soobin's jeans again before he felt a squeeze on his thigh.</p><p>“Uh-uh, up here,” Soobin summoned.</p><p>He gestured for Yeonjun to straddle his chest facing away from him. He felt his cheeks grow hotter as he moved the way Soobin directed. He could feel Soobin's breath on his member as he rubbed and squeezed his thighs and ass. He brought one hand around to grip his length as the other opened Yeonjun up for Soobin's tongue to make contact. He shuddered at the wet sensation of Soobin's tongue licking his ring as a slow pace was set by his hand on his length.</p><p>“Soobin,” Yeonjun whimpered.</p><p>The motions were gentle compared to the rough marking Soobin started with. In between licks and shallow thrusts, he would kiss on his hole and his cheeks with a few nibbles. The torturous way he stroked Yeonjun's dick made him jerk his hips forward to get more but Soobin squeezed his hips to stay still. Yeonjun desperately gripped the hand holding him down for dear life as he stuck in a slow loop of pleasure.</p><p>Suddenly, Yeonjun leaned over, determined to focus on getting Soobin's jeans open. He could feel Soobin's smirk as he got his pants undone. With Soobin's help, he pushed his jeans and underwear down far enough to gain access to his dripping member.</p><p>“Fuck,” Soobin breathed as he felt Yeonjun's warm tongue lick the underside of his member.</p><p>Yeonjun teasingly flicked the tip of his tongue on the seam of his head, which sent strong waves of electric shocks throughout Soobin's body. He used Yeonjun's new position as the opportunity to bring his length into his mouth. Yeonjun shivered and paused as Soobin avidly sucked him. He hurriedly tried to match his pace.</p><p>He was too distracted to notice the lubed finger approach his opening. He shoved his length farther into Soobin's mouth as he bucked from the probing digit. He moaned, sending vibrations down Soobin's member. Yeonjun struggled to focus as Soobin leisurely thrust his finger.</p><p>He pushed forward, grabbing Soobin firmly and sucking desperately. Soobin pulled off, leaning his head back as he felt Yeonjun fiercely suck him off. He pressed a second finger inside, quickening his pace from teasing to jabbing. Yeonjun's gasps cooled the spit left on Soobin's length as he stopped. Soobin grabbed Yeonjun in his grip again, roughly stroking.</p><p>Yeonjun retaliated, stuffing Soobin down his throat for as long as he could. Subconsciously, he pressed back on Soobin's fingers, trying to keep them in him. Soobin slid a third beside the others, causing Yeonjun to choke. He furiously stroked Soobin as he felt himself grow closer to the edge.</p><p>“Soobin,” Yeonjun gasped.</p><p>Soobin's eyes rolled back, his concentration fully going towards his thrusts. The thighs around his chest tightened as Yeonjun forcibly strayed away from Soobin's fingers. He took a few breaths before he even thought of moving.</p><p>“What's, what's up?” Soobin said between breaths.</p><p>Yeonjun shook his head, not that Soobin could see it much. Carefully moving around to hover over Soobin's lap, feeling the warmth of Soobin's length underneath him. Yeonjun lifted him, positioning the tip against his stretched entrance. With one smooth move, Yeonjun pressed his bottom flush to Soobin's hips.</p><p>“Are you going to use me like your new toy?” Soobin teased.</p><p>Yeonjun giggled. “You think you can do better?”</p><p>Soobin pinched the top of his thighs in retaliation. Yeonjun began slow, deep strokes, his head thrown back as the heat and fullness scratched at his itch. He leaned forward, placing his hands flat on Soobin's stomach. With the new angle, he could quicken his pace and watch Soobin's face scrunch up with bliss. His moans poured out him as Soobin's length brushed past his ball of nerves with every stroke.</p><p>Soobin didn't come with 3 levels of vibrations but the unique way he filled Yeonjun told him that there was no replacement. The way he caressed his flushed skin, squeezing in all the right places. Reaching up to pinch his erect nipples between his knuckles that made Yeonjun bite his lip.</p><p>He squeaked as Soobin's hands wrapped tightly on his hips and flipped their bodies over. The sudden position change made him giggle as he wrapped his arms around Soobin's shoulders and accepting his kisses. Yeonjun whimpered into Soobin's mouth, hard and deep thrusts ramming into him sending electricity all over. Louder moans slipped through as a hand wrapped Yeonjun's length, making Yeonjun react by wrapping his hand weakly around Soobin's wrist. Soobin returned to marking all over Yeonjun's neck, shoulders, and collar bone, dark spots drawing to the surface.</p><p>“Soobin, I'm gonna…” Yeonjun choked out.</p><p>Getting a better angle, Soobin leaned back, bringing Yeonjun's hips into his. The sound of skin aggressively slapping against skin drowned out the groans and animalistic sounds as they echoed. Soobin worked hard to bring them both to a well-deserved climax.</p><p>Unexpectedly, in the midst of it all, Soobin's hand roughly collided with the underside of Yeonjun's thigh. Hard enough to leave a large, hand-shaped mark just under his cheek. The contact lit a fire in Yeonjun, making his back arch as if he was being exorcized. The sheets were bunched in his hands as he completely unloaded. His sticky release sprayed all over his abs.</p><p>Soobin was still holding on, preparing for an exhausting climax. He could feel Yeonjun vibrating as he continued to savagely thrust into his clinging hole. His orgasm tightened around his length, the grip squeezing Soobin to a delirious state. As he felt his release unleashing, he landed another smack on the other thigh. Yeonjun's legs shook violently, clinging onto Soobin wherever he could reach as another orgasm raced through him. Soobin roughly took Yeonjun's mouth, both moaning and breathing heavily as their releases wreaked havoc on their bodies.</p><p>Their bodies squished as closely as possible, hours of being away from each other being made up. Soobin exhaustedly relaxed on top of Yeonjun, their sweat mingling on their skin. Heavy breathing filled their ears as they attempted to rejoin reality.</p><p>“I think…you should go away…more often, if you come home like this,” Yeonjun joked between breaths.</p><p>He felt the amused huff of air on his neck as Soobin scoffed. “I think you had a hand in instigating.”</p><p>“I'll take that as a win.”</p><p>Yeonjun gasped as Soobin's flaccid member slid out. The muscles of his hole instinctively clenched around the air with nothing keeping it stretched. Soobin awkwardly flopped onto the bed, his jeans and underwear still riding low on his hips. He turned over to Yeonjun as the delirious thoughts returned.</p><p>“Junnie, I'm sorry for, you know. Spanking you,” Soobin commented. “I, I don't know what came over me.”</p><p>Yeonjun met Soobin's eyes. “You're kidding, right?”</p><p>“No...?” Soobin responded with confusion.</p><p>“Soobin-ah. Did it seem like I was upset?” Yeonjun prompted.</p><p>“No, but you were also…<em>in the moment</em>. I wanted you to know that I am sorry if I crossed a line,” Soobin explained.</p><p>Yeonjun carefully reached to hover over Soobin's face. “You can tell me to use you like my vibrator and watch me choke on your dick, but you think I draw the line at spanking?”</p><p>Soobin nervously avoided eye contact. “Saying it like that sounds…weird.”</p><p>“Awww, do I make you so crazy, you don't even realize what you're doing?” Yeonjun cooed.</p><p>As he watched the after sex flush return as embarrassed blushing, he giggled and kissed Soobin's cheek.</p><p>“I'm going to go wash off.”</p><p>He paused as he felt Soobin wrap his hand around his wrist. The serious tone in his eyes made the lighthearted teasing look drop from his face. Soobin moved his hand up to his forearm and squeezed.</p><p>“I don't want to hurt you, Jun. I know you haven't complained yet, but hearing that you're okay with it is very reassuring. I'm mostly following your lead, but you're right. You make me so crazy that I don't realize what slips out,” Soobin confessed.</p><p>Yeonjun smiled, leaning down to connect their lips in a chaste embrace. Soobin searched his face for any objections. Yeonjun brushed back his sweaty fringe and pinched his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, but I'm okay. I promise. Nothing you've done so far is too much or crossing a line. Hell, you can completely restrain me and do bad things to me all you want and I'd be okay with it,” Yeonjun assured.</p><p>Yeonjun looked down as he felt Soobin twitch at the thought.</p><p>“Oh, someone else seems pretty okay with that too.”</p><p>Soobin scrambled from underneath Yeonjun, totally flustered. “I'm, I'm gonna go sh-shower.”</p><p>Yeonjun burst with laughter. As he turned his head, he made eye contact with his reflection. His face was lightly pink, hair framing it and sticking to his sweat. He touched his neck gently, the dark red turning a deep purple. It spread from his neck to his collar bone, from this angle, his eyes followed until his waist. Yeonjun looked down to see it continue to his thighs.</p><p>A pleased smile spread as he traced the path Soobin had created. Like the canvas that has been carefully bathed in the painter's vision. A grimace replaced his expression as he noticed his release drying on his stomach. With great effort, Yeonjun waddled his way to the bathroom.</p><p>Soobin wiped away the water from his eyes as he heard Yeonjun enter. He could see Soobin's eyes drift downward, mapping the marks he left on Yeonjun. Unfurling his very messy bun, Yeonjun squeezed next to Soobin under the warm water.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>Soobin glanced at the purple on his neck. “I… I, I didn't realize…”</p><p>“Shhhhh. I just have to use a little more makeup tomorrow,” Yeonjun assured, pressing a kiss to Soobin's shoulder.</p><p>“I usually leave them red—”</p><p>“Soobin.”</p><p>Soobin's lips curled back at the curt way Yeonjun said his name.</p><p>“They're fine. I find your art very flattering,” Yeonjun consoled.</p><p>Yeonjun reached up so he could closely whisper into Soobin's ear.</p><p>“Now all I can think about is you.”</p><p>Soobin chuckled. “I thought you already did.”</p><p>Yeonjun gasped dramatically. “Here I thought my secret was well kept.”</p><p>Soobin turned the spray toward Yeonjun, drenching his body from head to toe. He delicately brushed Yeonjun's hair behind his ears. Running his fingers through his nape, fingernails gently making contact with the skin underneath.</p><p>“Your secret is safe with me, Junnie,” Soobin whispered.</p><p>Yeonjun wrapped his arms around Soobin's waist, accepting the kiss he received.</p><p>“Welcome home, Soobin-ah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think there’s a minor misconception that our Soobin is this all-knowing, sturdy dom of a man. But truthfully, he struggles with his innate shyness even from discovering new things with Yeonjun. There’s only two other explicit chapters but in comparison, you can see some shift in his behavior.</p><p>Show Me being sometime after their first year anniversary, Soobin is still soft although firm. Good Junnie is around a month or two later, Soobin is getting more comfortable with his hidden desires, with the guidance of Yeonjun. Here, he admits that he is following Yeonjun most of the time. But in the third section, the act goes almost in Soobin’s direction, acting on his desires he’s accumulated since leaving home.</p><p>By the next explicit update, there will be an even bigger shift that will be especially spicy. Next chapter is the first part of the 3 part parade of sadness I promised you. It will be heartbreaking but I think a little heart wrenching angst will do this journey good.</p><p>If you want to check out other aus I've conceptualized and demand me to post them immediately, check out my IYTXT <a href="https://twitter.com/ImagineYourTXT?s=09">Twitter</a>!</p><p>As always, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>